User blog:Cpend7/The Story of Jon Watson
Jon Watson AKA I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE is a furry fanboy with an over inflated ego with nothing better to do than create a series of horrid mutations of Chincherrinas's work (Note: Chincherrinas is not a Villain). He is a skinny and probably sexually confused teenager who tends to fall in love with anything he sees on YouTube. His most prominent (and obvious) obsession is Amy Rose, a charcter from Sonic the Hedgehog. He always uses her as an avatar on any website he joins, typically a drawing or a screenshot of her that matches his current mood. He showed his creepy mug on YouTube Poop Wiki in early August 2012 where he declared his lust for a 12 year old pink animal. He became part of the fanboy stampede of The Frollo Show and Smash Bros. Lawl until Captain Sea Cucumber blanked the wiki. Instead of contacting the staff or trying to reason with CSC, ILAR and his friends officially declared YTP Wiki RUINED and announced it on YouTube (like anyone there knows who the f**k CSC is). A while later when things finally settled down, I0F**K0AMY0ROSE returned to once again to graze the manure field with his friends. All he seemed interested in doing was promoting himself and his friends while making a few pointless edits here and there. The glory days ended when ColonelFail got fed up with this and banned all content involving Lawl spinoffs. ILAR didn't edit very often after that since inflating his ego is now against the rules on YTP Wiki. DiaryDiarrheaDiorama, the one responsible for wiping Jon's hard drive, rewrote the Amy Rose page in an "offensive" way. Jon finally saw this a few weeks later and started an edit war with his sworn enemy. ColonelFail saw this and, after constantly resotring the page, tried to reason with the raging bull, but even after being threatened with a block, Jon wouldn't surrender. After the page was locked, he called DDD a chickenf**ker and left the wiki forever. I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE's most defining characteristic is certainly his ego. He tends to glorify himself as "3rd best lawler" even though he is only imitating someone else. As he EXPECTS everyone to love and worship him, any insult is taken very seriously. This is all possibly because he recieved the same royal treatment as a child while his parents never bothered to punish him or tell him when he's making a fool of himself. Hacking Incident On 6 January 2013, Jon's laptop was wiped due to a trojan virus. He lost his archived videos, software, and downloads. This marked the end of his freeballing and his twelve fans wept. After an investigation from KoopaVsFerbHater7575, AwesomeSeaCucumber was deemed responsible for this tragedy. Sea admitted to doing it, and the case was closed. HOWEVER, he later revealed that he was only playing along with them and that it was actually the work of DiaryDiarrheaDiorama. Retirements However, on 26 July 2013, ILAR has left for good, taking down all his YouTube videos and labeling himself as "dead" on the Lawl WIki. This raised suspicion among some that ILAR had committed suicide, though this is unlikely. Note: He is a Real Life Villain Category:Blog posts